


Grey Hairs Early

by Cliffbreaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith, Galra Traits, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, white haired keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffbreaker/pseuds/Cliffbreaker
Summary: Keith's blade being "Activated" was just the calm before the storm. Learning he was part alien made him question why he didn't look at all Galra.Months passed, and he forgot about it.Looking in the mirror now, he guesses he shouldn't have left it to chance.





	1. A Few Strands of Silver

~~~~6:19 a.m

Or what the time  _would_ be, back on Earth. 

Keith stared blankly at the white ceiling. Not thinking of much, just that if he concentrated hard enough he could see the brush strokes where the ceiling was painted. 

It was so funny to him. First, the concept that this ceiling had been painted before his _grandmother_ was born. Then, the concept that out of all the metal surfaces in this room, the ceiling was some sort of stucco.

it was so plain, it made him wonder if the painter doing it had fallen asleep halfway through. That's why he could never have done a normal job back on Earth. He'd just fall asleep.

But that was then, this was now, and he was still staring at the ceiling. He blinked. Oh, his eyes are dry, he must have been completely motionless in his musings. 

Keith yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs outwards until his feet strained and his hands hit the headboard of the bed. He almost shivered at the icy touch of the metal floor when he set his feet down. Damn aliens and their uncomfortable ship-castles.

Stumbling towards the bathroom blindly, Keith almost tripped over some shit on the floor that made a weird noise, like a dog toy. He'll have to look at that later.

Fingers groped the wall right of him, inside the bathroom. When the lights switched on he winced at how bright they were compared to the darkness of his room.

Keith's eyes adjusted to the light after a few minutes, and he was able to see himself. All that stared back at him was the same tired Asian that he frowned at every day. Himself. But running a hand through his hair, he felt his heart race for a second. 

> What was  _that?_ No seriously, what? Was that- _Grey hair?!_

Strands of his normally jet black hair were grey, bordering on silver. He tugged one stand experimentally. Yep, they're his. But he was only eighteen, he couldn't possibly have enough stress in his life to have started to grey early! His heart was hammering in his chest.

Keith spent the next fifteen minutes going through his hair and plucking out the visible grey hairs. He silently asked his racing heart to be still. 

It seemed like nothing much else after. And if anyone noticed he was obsessively looking at his hair in the mirror like a monkey, they didn't speak up.

So the situation was under control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey hair shouldn't act this way

So the grey hair multiplied. Now it came in chunky streaks from the roots,seemingly spreading through his hair. Something about this sent a chill down his spine.

Keith remembered being younger, and learning about why hair went grey or white. It meant that cells were dying, at least the ones that produced the melanin of his hair that is. Was this the result of being space? 

It horrified him, he had been in space for so long, and yet he never experienced what he was taught that astronauts receive for being in zero-gravity space for so long. 

Why was the melanin in his hair dying? It had never been mentioned to him that it was possible to begin to lose cells due to prolonged time in space.

But what shook him was that no one else spoke of experiencing this. As he frantically covered his hair with whatever hats he could find at whatever intergalactic bazaar he found himself at, he seemed to be the only one losing colour. 

The idea that something could be wrong with him scared him more, though. So put on his big-kid boots and found Coran. It was time to look for some answers.


End file.
